


Trapped

by thedarkeuphie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkeuphie/pseuds/thedarkeuphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa realizes who the final boss is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silberias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/gifts).



> I don't own these franchises.
> 
> I know in SAO canon Kayaba has a girlfriend, but I preferred this to making Kirito female.

All these things had happened within the span of two years, and in those two years they'd only been able to clear up to level seventy- five. It had been during the fight with Skull Reaper that she'd put two and two together about her dear husband, she'd brought it up once they were back home.

"Why?" she beseeched once they entered the house, "Why create a game like this?"

His expression changed from awe to serious and finally affectionate, "I always knew you'd be the one to figure me out, it's half the reason I fell in love with you," he said nuzzling his nose into her hair whilst hugging her closer, "but to answer your question I don't quite remember why I created the game in the manner I did," what? "When I was younger my dream was to create a flying castle, but once I had accomplished that I lost sight of my dream," that didn't make any sense, "No it doesn't yet it's the best explanation I can give," she hadn't meant to say that out loud. 

"What will you do now?" she knew better than to think he'd outright tell her, "If I've guessed right you're the final boss and I'm not too sure I can..."

"For now do nothing more than keep trying to clear the other bosses," hugged her tighter, "and we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"The revival stone," she still had it after all from the whole Sachi debacle, "If they beat you and I were to bring you back would the game still be considered over?" he pulled her closer still with some realization or another.

"It would still be considered over, they'd have beaten me after all," with those words she visibly relaxed. She didn't want to lose another loved one, "For right now though let's concentrate on getting them that far; OK?" she nodded, "How did you figure it out?"

"Our duel a few months back when I wanted to quite," she'd gotten tired of the security detail he'd issued her, "your reaction time was far too quick and how your HP never goes yellow even with bosses like Skull Reaper. It wasn't hard honestly," she admits tiredly.

"You're too smart by half know that?"

"So I've been told. What would you have done if I'd told the rest of the group?" his affectionate smile turned mischievous.

"I'd have stolen off with you to Ruby Palace of course," of course he would have. 

"Of course you would have," she whispers as sleep finally takes her.


End file.
